Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Aileen Deliah
Applebaby12 Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' First Name: Aileen Last Name: Deliah Ability: Mesmer Foxfire Level: One 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. Special Ability Focus Session ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Mesmer 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 30; she avoids using it as much as possible. 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) She doesn't know much about it as she is a fledgling Mesmer and tries her hardest to not use it. Aileen is frightened of the Ability. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Biological parents- Hydrokinetic and Mesmer 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? Not very good. She hasn't practiced any of them at all, besides occasionally playing with Telekinesis. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' She loves this class, as she never got to learn about plants growing up and finds them fascinating. *'Alchemy' She doesn't know much about it, but Maire, her guardian, is very skilled and is teaching her a lot about it. Elementalism Terrified of this; Aileen is scared of lightning and getting burned or zapped, scared of dropping the glass bottles; this entire class frightens her. *'Elvin History' Enjoys this class more than her peers; sitting quietly and reading about past events is definitely more her style. *'Metaphysics' Takes this class very seriously so she can learn how not to lose control of her Ability, though she is very new to it. *'Multispecial Studies' Very interested in the other species and how they live. Probably her favorite class. *'Physical Education' She does her best, but is not a very energetic person by nature and has zero practice with most skills. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Resists this class as much as possible, even considered skipping a few times. She doesn't want to learn how to make her Talent stronger, and it is her least favorite class. *'The Universe' She finds the stars confusing, but does average. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I